Bruises
by Venusian Angel
Summary: AU - a short little oneshot written from inspiration from the the song Bruises by Train ft Ashley Monroe. Its just really quick and short with the pairing of Mina/Trowa! Please read and review but no flames.


**Hey guys so I was in the mood to write and I am always disappointed with how little Mina/Trowa there is out there so I wrote another little AU one-shot songfic. It was based on Bruises by Train ft Ashley Monroe. It isn't my best work and its short as it was written in like an hour.**

**Disclaimer:As always I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

Trowa sighed as he pushed his way through the crowd at the shopping mall. Lucky for him he was much taller than most of the people standing at 6'4 and was able to easily manoeuvre himself through the gaps.

His beautiful emerald green eyes scanned through the crowds trying to find a place to sit when they landed on a beautiful blonde woman with sparkling cornflower blue eyes.

Trowa almost gasped in shock at seeing her, he hadn't seen her since high school. He especially wasn't expecting to see her in New York. Last he heard she was in Dallas with her husband Duo Maxwell.

Trowa composed himself and casually walked over to her table.

"Mina?"

The blonde woman looked up from her phone to see Trowa standing by her table. A large smile broke out across her face as she jumped up to hug him.

"Oh my god! Trowa Barton is that you?"

He nodded at her and sat down when she offered the seat across from her.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was still just as beautiful as she was in high school, gravity definitely hadn't started to pull. She was the most popular girl in school head cheerleader, prom queen and voted the most likely to marry well.

"You're still beautiful. Last I heard you were a cheerleader for the Dallas Cowboys while your husband was the Quarterback."

Mina blushed prettily as she smiled sadly at the brunet.

"You were always such a sweetheart Trowa, very quiet but sweet. Yeah I was a cheerleader until I got pregnant. I have one that's five and one that's three. It's been two years since he left me. So I moved here to get away from it all. The paparazzi tend to follow you around when you get dumped by the Quarterback of the Dallas Cowboys for a younger model. Enough about me and my bruises, what have you been up to? It's good to see that you got free, that town always keeps people down if you stay in it.

Trowa shrugged as shoulder. "I'm a cop."

Mina smiled at him. "I can see you as a cop. You were always such a stickler for rules in high school."

Trowa nodded and hated to bring it up again but he was curious about her divorce. Duo and Mina were seen as the perfect couple and were dating since their Junior year. They were both accepted to the same university on a football and cheerleading scholarship. Everyone expected them to be together forever.

"So have you seen Duo much?"

Mina sighed as she looked up at Trowa. "Not in years. We were too young when we got married. We had only ever been with each other. I shouldn't have expected him to stay faithful when he was the big football star. We weren't able to stay friends because he cheated on me so much. How about Rei? You guys were dating all of senior year weren't you?

Trowa shook his head. "No, but I hear she's in Queens with the man of her dreams."

Mina giggled and winked at him. "Funny back then she said that about you."

"How do you like New York?"

"I love it! I am trying to find a job, luckily for me I got a huge settlement from Duo when we divorced but I am lonely a lot. I only have one friend in New York and he is getting sick of me and my kids taking up all his time. Wufei tries to be a hard ass when it comes to my kids but really he has such a soft spot for them. My eldest is Quatre he looks just like me but has such a quiet personality as does my youngest Hotaru. She looks just like her father, same brown hair and indigo eyes. The breakup was hardest on her, she is still too young to understand that daddy left for a new family. What about you do you have any kids?"

Trowa shook his head. "That's what broke us up. Rei didn't want kids, I did."

"Oh I am so sorry and here I was babbling about my kids. I never was very good at tact. Changing the subject. You will never guess who I saw! Do you remember Heero?"

Trowa nodded as he remembered his best friend from high school. The two had lost touch as Heero joined the army straight out of school.

"He is married and has a beautiful daughter. Oh speaking of which look at the time. I really should be relieving Wufei from his babysitting duties."

Trowa nodded and accepted her hug and watched her as she began to walk away. He sighed about to leave when he heard her heels chase after him.

"This was really fun Trowa. We should do this soon again. I can't believe it's been 10 years since we last saw each other."

Mina smiled as she handed over her number to him with slight tears in her eyes. "Can't believe how time flies."

Trowa took the piece of paper from her hand and smiled slightly, blushing as she kissed his cheek.

The two separated as Mina rushed off to go pick her kids up. Trowa's eyes followed her and he felt his heart start to mend after all the pain Rei had put him through. He never admitted it to anyone but in high school he had the biggest crush on Mina but never told anyone as she was with Duo through most of their high school career.

Over the next few weeks the two chatted on the phone and met up for coffee. It was a new experience for Trowa as he had no friends since his break up with Rei. He had become so closed off and barely showed emotion to anyone.

He found talking to Mina was easy. She knew about his past and the fact the he had no family and she didn't even mind that she had to talk most of the time. He personally thought that she loved having another adult to chat to since she spent most of her time with her kids.

Trowa found his feelings were growing deeper for the beautiful blonde but it was more than just some high school crush. Back then he saw her as a perfect girl that was untouchable but now he saw her for what she was. A bruised woman who had faults but he loved them any way. It felt good to let her in again and feel less alone in how his life had been. She helped to show him that everybody loses and that everyone has bruises.

* * *

Six months later Trowa finally had the confidence to ask Mina on a date. Wufei who had quickly become one of his best friends had offered to take the kids and was happy that his two best friends were finally admitting to their feelings.

Trowa composed himself and quickly checked over his outfit to make sure that the black slacks and emerald green button up top were not stained or creased.

He knocked on the door and his breath was taken away by how gorgeous Mina looked. Over the six months they were friends he had never seen her dress up as she was always running around after her kids.

She looked stunning with her golden blonde hair curled in an updo, smoky black eyeshadow around her sparkling blue eyes and peachy coloured lipstick emphasising her plump lips.

She smiled shyly up at him. "Do I look ok? I wasn't sure about this dress. I haven't worn it since before I had my kids."

Trowa glanced at the dress and nodded in appreciation. It was a strapless dress that was the bandeau style dress with a sweetheart neckline. It started off a red and changed colours to orange and yellow the further it went down like a sunrise. She had paired it with a pair of gold strappy heels and a gold clutch.

"You look beautiful."

Mina smiled widely and laughed at the sound of her kid running to the door.

Trowa had met her kids a couple of times but still couldn't get past how cute they were.

Quatre looked up at him, his floppy blonde hair falling into his eyes as he motioned for Trowa to kneel to his level. Trowa did as he was told but the little boy still talked at normal volume not quite used to whispering yet.

"Mummy said it was about time you asked her out. She said she wanted to do you but I don't know what that means. Uncle Fei knew and said there would be cobwebs. Old people are weird."

Mina turned bright red and from inside the apartment the two heard Wufei laugh loudly.

Trowa stood up and put his hand over his mouth to cover the smirk that was on his face.

"You want to do me?"

Mina giggled nervously and mumbled under her breath. "I bet Wufei told him to say that. Stupid Wufei I will get him back when he goes on a date next."

Before he could say anything else little Hotaru had come to the was glaring up at him with her little arms crossed and a small pout on her face. Even though she looked exactly like Duo, that pout was all Mina.

"Take care of my mummy. Don't make her cry like daddy does. Uncle Fei Fei said he would get you if you did."

Quatre nodded and had a serious look on his face. "Uncle Fei said you would fix everything for Mommy. She is the bestest Mommy so you need to be good."

Trowa nodded at the two and smiled slightly as they giggled and gave Mina a hug before running back inside and slamming the door.

Mina giggled and smiled fondly at her kids with a blush on her cheeks.

"Out of the mouth of babes huh."

He nodded as he took her hand and caused her to look deep into his eyes.

"I would love to fix it all for you."

Mina smiled warmly at him. "I would love to fix you too but please don't fix a thing whatever you do. Our pasts our bruises the brought us together. Without any of that I never would have come to New York and you would still be with Rei. They made for better conversation, lost the vibe that separates. It was good to let you in and knowing I wasn't alone in how I've been. "

Trowa nodded as he leant down to place a kiss on her lips. Mina immediately responded pulling him closer to her by grabbing onto his shirt.

Mina had a wide smile on her face as she pulled away from him.

Trowa had a slight blush on his face as he leant over and places another small kiss on her lips. "We've all got bruises."

Mina nodded as she cuddled into his side as they finally left for their first date. "Yeah, we've all got bruises."


End file.
